onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Ursula (Sea Witch)
Ursula, also known as the Goddess of the Sea and the Sea Witch, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the sixth episode of the third season. She is voiced by guest star Yvette Nicole Brown in Season Three and portrayed by guest star Merrin Dungey in Season Four. Ursula is based on the Sea Witch from the fairytale, "The Little Mermaid"; and on the character of the same name from the Disney film, The Little Mermaid. History Forming an alliance with Cruella De Vil and Maleficent, Ursula decides to stop the heroes who defeated them in the past and find a way for villains to win for once. Seeking a magic gauntlet in Rumplestiltskin's possession, the trio kidnap Belle and bring her to Demon's Bluff. As ransom, they force Belle to convey a message, via a hologram spell, asking Rumplestiltskin to bring the gauntlet in exchange for her life. Upon arrival, Rumplestiltskin magically strangulates Maleficent until Ursula counters by tightening her tentacles around Belle. Rumplestiltskin threatens to incinerate Maleficent if they hurt Belle, but then Cruella steps out to further pressure him to honor their deal. Since he does not, Cruella orders Ursula to crush Belle's heart. As Belle is almost suffocated to death, only then, he gives up the gauntlet and releases Maleficent from his grip. With the terms satisfied, the trio reveal their main motivation for having the gauntlet is to know their enemies' weaknesses. Maleficent transports herself and her allies away, but Rumplestiltskin later seeks them out to retrieve the gauntlet. Although Maleficent stubbornly insists they had a deal, the Dark One contends asking a ransom from him is a death wish and a fool's errand as he swiftly steals back the gauntlet. Cruella then suggests he join them to change the game so they, the villains, can win. Rumplestiltskin declares he always wins and doesn't need to team up with them to do it. As legend has it, Ursula grants mermaids the gift of walking on land for twelve hours from high tide until the next high tide once a year. Around that time, a seafaring kingdom throws a ball in her honor. In an act of trickery, the Evil Queen impersonates Ursula in order to lure a mermaid, Ariel, with an offer to remain human permanently, but the cost is someone else must take her place. Ariel follows suit by clasping a magical bracelet on a human friend, Snow White, which causes her legs to turn into a mermaid tail. Eventually, Ariel discovers the truth and distracts the Evil Queen so she and Snow White can escape. However, the Evil Queen gets back at Ariel by stealing her voice, and later returns to her palace. In one of the mirrors, Ursula makes herself known and plunges out her tentacles to entrap the Evil Queen. Deeply offended at the masquerading ploy, she threatens if it happens again, the Evil Queen will find out exactly how real Ursula is. }} For some unknown days or weeks after this, Ursula allows Mr. Gold to stay in her apartment. They later set out for Great Neck, Long Island to pick up Cruella De Vil, and with assurance from Mr. Gold about their cause, she drives them to a road near Storybrooke. Upon learning the town is invisible and cannot be entered, both Ursula and Cruella bitterly accost him, but Mr. Gold contends that they cannot get into Storybrooke without his help. In Mr. Gold's plan, Cruella and Ursula use his phone to call Regina. Claiming to have met Mr. Gold in New York City and learning about Storybrooke from him, they desire to enter town and prove they've changed from their old ways. During the conversation, the pair hear the Chernabog's roar in the background and advise Regina on the beast's attributes. After the Chernabog is defeated thanks to their knowledge, Regina tosses a scroll over the town line, which Cruella opens to unveil Storybrooke. That night, in the final part of the plan, the villainous twosome return to the town line and help Mr. Gold cross into Storybrooke with the scroll. As they walk down the street, he instructs them to continue playing nice with the residents. When Ursula complains they are doing all the work, Mr. Gold reveals having managed to get the Chernabog released from the hat since he was the "Oxford professor" that Belle consulted about the spell to free those trapped in it. That night, Cruella and Ursula meet with David and Mary Margaret, who swear the two into never revealing their past dealings in the Enchanted Forest. Ominously, Mary Margaret promises to tear out their hearts herself if they don't comply. }} Family ---- Trivia *The name "Ursula" is of Latin origin that means "little bear".http://www.behindthename.com/name/ursula *According to Ariel, she is a thousand years old. *Ursula's New York apartment is filled with ocean-themed decorations, including a squid-shaped wall hook, fish wall decor, a picture of a fish and a coral-shaped porcelain ornament. Appearances *Ursula is pictured on the clasp of Prince Eric's cloak in "The Jolly Roger".File:317Clasp.png References de:Ursula it:Ursula Category:Female Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters